


TaiYama Week 2018

by Ruunkur



Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: The one-shots written for TaiYama Week 2018.





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters have their own warnings and the like!

It's quiet as the man walks about his home, his head turned up when he heard a knock at the door. The man, though appearing no younger than thirty, walks with a limp and a cane. If anyone ever asks, he explains it's a soccer injury sustained in his younger years. But, he knew the bone had been broken in an accident far more unimaginable.

He walks towards the door, opening it and frowning when he sees the gaze of a man that he hadn't seen in years.

"Hello Yamato, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, blocking him from entering the room.

"I...." Yamato looked hesitant, his gaze dropping to the floor. "This is a formal invitation to the wedding of myself and Sora." His words are peppered with agony, his gaze darting every which way but never looking at Taichi.

"You two are finally getting married?" Taichi asked, raising an eyebrow. "And you tracked me down, all the way out in the middle of nowhere, to invite me."

"Yes," he said with a nod. "It seemed informal to send you an invitation in the mail."

"I am sure that you did that with everyone else." Taichi resonded, turning and beckoning Yamato into the room. "I suppose I should be a gracious host and offer you refreshments for making the trip out here?"

"What more do you want?" Yamato snapped, his voice growing harsh.

"Maybe I want my family back." Taich commented idly. "Maybe I want to be left alone. Maybe," he paused, grimacing as a cough racked through his body. "Maybe I don't want an invitation to your wedding because I am happy to die alone out here."

"Die," Yamato said blankly.

"Die, yes. That's an invitation to mail. 'Please come to my funeral, but I'm not dead yet. You see, I will be soon though'. There's an invitation for you!" Taichi snapped, taking a step towards Yamato but nearly stumbling as his weak leg gave out. He caught himself on the edge of the table, his eyes flashing. "I can tell you what to do with your invitation Ishida, you're welcome to-" he began to couch once more, unable to get a good enough air supply to his lungs.

Yamato hurried over, wrapping an arm around Taichi's body and dragging him to the couch. "You're falling apart." He commented.

"I'm not falling apart, I'm inviting you to my death day party." Taichi said, closing his eyes. "When's the wedding?" He sighed.

"The fourteenth of May." Yamato responded.

"That's next week." Taichi observed.

"How right you are." Yamato replied. "I had to track down your parents and then they were unwilling to tell me where you lived. It took Koushiro talking to them to convince them to give us the address. And then we found out that we couldn't send mail to your home, you had it forwarded to your parents instead. So I took the day off to come down and invite you personally."

"Doesn't that signify that a guy wants to be left alone?" Taichi said, stubborn.

"I wasn't going to give up trying to reach out to you." Yamato responded. Taichi rolled his eyes, turning to look anywhere but Yamato. "You haven't talked to anyone in years. Please, just...this once."

"If I say maybe, will you let it go?" Taichi asked.

"I will never let it go." Yamato ground out. "You can't take everything and hide it away like it doesn't matter."

"'You are invited to celebrate the life of one Ishida Yamato, who is getting married'." Taichi rolled his eyes. "Where are their headlines and invitations? Where do the dead go? Do they get invited to something greater than themselves?"

"Taichi?"

He glanced over his shoulder when he heard the voice, shaking his head. "Not now," he whispered, pressing a hand to his head. "Not now,"

"Taichi?" Yamato asked.

"That's right, you're probably not even here." Taichi said, his eyes snapping open. "A sickness induced nightmare, more than likely."

"No, I'm here." Yamato said, taking Taichi's hand in his and pressing his fingers against Taichi's wrist, feeling the fluttering of his pulse. "Have you seen a doctor?" He asked.

"Taichi, why don't you go?" Taichi glanced at the voice who had spoken, seeing the ghostly figure of Hikari, a smile on her face. Angel wings, eight in total, drift behind her. She raised a hand, waving at Yamato. "The living don't want to see what they do. But, he invited you. Came out all this way just to see you."

"There are too many people," Taichi whispered, closing his eyes. "I can't-"

"We're only inviting fourteen people, if you come." Yamato responded. "The chosen, my parents, and Sora's parents. That's it. Please, won't you join us?"

"Brother..."

Taichi glanced between the ghost and Yamato his hands trembling as he pulled them out of Yamato's grasp. "A wedding invitation, huh?" He asked, a lopsided grin crossing his features. "It was Sora who asked you, huh?"

Yamato blinked at the shift of personality, glancing around the room. "I suppose it was." He agreed. "Does this mean that you'll come?"

"I would be an ass to turn down a hand delivered invitation." Taichi responded, Yamato already pulling the envelope from his jacket pocket.

"May fourteenth," he said, handing it to Taichi.

"The fourteenth...next week, right?" He asked, getting up from the couch. "Would you like something to drink? You did come all this way to give me this." He looked at the envelope that he had been handed, setting it on the table.

"I would like something, please." Yamato said, glancing around the sparsely furnished room as Taichi hummed to himself. He relaxed as the drink was handed to him, the other man sitting down and discussing the details of the wedding, Yamato eagerly responding with what he knew.


	2. Amusement Park

Taichi grimaced as the group headed to the amusement park. He could already feel the press of people around him, making him want to claw his skin off. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, glancing back to find Yamato with a shit eating grin on his face.

"It won't be so bad, you look like someone just told you they killed your favorite pet." He said, nudging Taichi's shoulder before Yamato's hand found his. The blond twined their fingers together, resting his gaze on Taichi. "I'll even do the spinning tea cups with you."

"Don't you get motion sickness Yamato?" Takeru asked, turning back with a grin at his brother. Yamato rolled his eyes, letting out a huff.

"You dont' have to do them if you don't want to." Taichi promised. "I don't want to force you on anything you don't want to be on."

"That's sweet of you," Yamato said, clearing his throat. "But, I think I would be okay once or twice..." He glanced up to see Mimi ahead of the group, chatting with Miyako and Koushiro, the latter looking bored out of his skull. "Think we should go rescue him?"

"Nah, he'll be fine." Taichi said with a shake of his head. "Besides, we're here to have fun, right?"

"Then stop looking like someone is gonna shove you into a box and never let you out." Yamato suggested, walking faster and tugging on Taichi's hand. "If you really didn't want to come, I could have made an excuse to not come. Think about it, your parents are gone for the weekend, Hikari would be here...."

"Don't tempt me." Taichi warned.

"I think it's a lovely thought though." Yamato teased.

"You can't leave me here alone." Koushiro appeared from behind Taichi and Yamato, both turning to look at him in confusion. He pressed a finger to his lips, Taichi taking a closer look and realizing it was Daisuke staring boredly at the front of the line while Mimi talked.

"Jou's here." Taichi pointed out.

"He'll go on all the rides. One or both of you tend to sit out, which means it's easier for me to make excuses." Koushiro said, patting them both on the shoulders.

"I do not-" Taichi began.

"That's insane to-" Yamato blurted, both of them looking at each other as Koushiro raised an eyebrow.

"Point," he said with a gesture. "You can take on monsterous digimon and not blink an eye. When it comes to something like a roller coaster, you tend to back down Taichi. And Yamato can't do rides that aren't roller coasters or water rides, because he'll get motion sickness. Why he doesn't get motion sickness on the other rides is beyond me but-"

"I'll prove to you that I can do any ride that you can." Taichi said.

"Yeah, I don't sit out unnecisarily either." Yamato responded.

"Shall we make it a bet then?" Koushiro asked with a grin.

"What do you get out of it if you're proven right?" Yamato asked slowly.

"Why don't we make that a surprise?" Koushiro suggested, his gaze darting over to the other chosen children. "Besides, we're here to have fun. What's more fun than a competition between old friends?"

"You want something," Taichi said as they paid for their tickets, Mimi dragging Hikari and Miyako off to somewhere once they paid.

"We'll see," he said with a grin, setting off towards the direction that Mimi and the others had walked, Taichi squaring his shoulders to enjoy himself and spend what time he could with Yamato before the summer ended once more.


	3. Trapped

Taichi let out a shaky breath as he stared at his boyfriend. They had been dating for three years, they had made plans. He reached out, touching the empty space that separated them. He glanced over his shoulder, his breathing ragged.

He reached out a hand, looking at the blood that was splattered along his clothing with a grimace. Above them, the battle raged. WarGreymon was front and center, protecting where his parnter had stumbled to try and help the other. Tunomon was being hurried off the battle field by a harried looking Hikari.

He turned his attention back to where Yamato was trapped, clinging to the rocks. He grimaced, meeting Taichi's eyes and shaking his head.

"Taichi-"

He heard someone fall next to him, Takeru looking down at his brother in determination. He held out his hand, stretching as far as he could.

"Just, hold on." Taichi gasped, struggling to find the words that he needed. He felt his fingers brush against the blond's before Yamato lost his grip, falling.

***

Yamato opened his eyes, letting out a low breath as he glanced around the small space. Even when he was younger, he hated inclosed spaces, hated the feeling of being-

"Trapped," he whispered, pressing a hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. Above, he could see the glint of blue sky, too far for him to reach. He was laying down, his head pillowed on something-

"Are you awake?"

he jumped when he heard the voice, his head swimming at the sudden movement. He took a breath, offering his rescuer a strained smile. "I'm, awake." he said. "Where am I?"

"You've fallen," the girl murmured, her voice having a musical tilt to it. "Not many who fall are saved."

"Oh," Yamato breathed, glancing back up towards the blue sky, the image of Taichi looking down at him. "How do I get up?" He asked.

"There is no up," the girl responded, standing and brushing her skirt off, as if it had gathered dust. "There is only down, no up."

"But, you can see the sky." Yamato said, pointing up. The girl frowned, squinting.

"This is the trap," she responded, taking his hand. "There is no such thing as sky, only warmth and cold, dark and more dark. Maybe flames, if one is lucky."

"Trapped," Yamato breathed, feeling himself be pulled by the strange girl. She led him away from the crevice that he had fallen through, her humming making him shudder as the tune seemed to take a dark turn. He tried to pull his hand away, feeling her grip tighten.

"You can't leave me," she pleaded, turning to look at him with wide eyes. Her face was that of a young child's who had faced countless horrors in the dark.

"I have friends, above." He said, gesturing towards where he had last seen the blue skies. He had been pulled into the tunnels, lost. And to think, just three weeks ago, he had spent time with his friends at the amusement park. "I have to go back."

"No," she pleaded, pulling his arm closer to her. "Please stay. I'm lonely," she begged. Yamato shook his head, at a loss as to what to say. He opened his mouth, turning when he heard his name. The girl tugged on his wrist once more before he broke away, running the way she had lead him.

"Taichi?" He called, freezing when he found nothing but rock in front of him.

"We're going to get you out." Taichi responded, just on the other side of the wall.

"Please, help..." Yamato whispered, closing his eyes and pressing his palms against the rock, trembling at the thought of being trapped in the dark, though after severa long, aganizing moments, the rock was boken and he was free. When he looked behind him, he saw nothing, only felt Taichi pull him into a hug.

"I thought I lost you," he breathed.

"No, I'm not trapped." Yamato responded, hearing the tune that the strange girl had been humming come back up from the tunnel he had been in. "I'm safe,"


	4. Onsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honesty didn't quite know what I wanted to do with this one. Enjoy. Set after Tri!

Yamato let out a sigh of frustration as he ran his hand through his hair. The work before him had him running around in circles. His head was jumbled with the different ideas that were being offered. Next to him, Gabumon was dozing lightly. He picked up his cell when it began to ring, putting it up to his ear in mild aggitation at being interrupted.

"Hello?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Yamato, you sound terrible." Taichi's voice filtered through the line, Yamato opening his eyes and setting down his pen.

"I'm in the middle of studying," he commented. "What can I do for you?"

"We're going to an onsen." Taichi responded. "I haven't seen you in nearly two weeks and it's the perfect time to go."

"Don't you have other friends that you can bother?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, shaking his head at Taichi's chuckle.

"See, I do, but you are the one I'm most worried about. You're usually not like Jou. But lately, we've hardly been able to get you out of your room. So, you're going to walk about side and we're going to go." Taichi explained.

"Right now?" He asked, glancing at the time to see that he had stayed up well into the mroning, the time reading nearly ten in the morning.

"Of course, no time like the present. Besides, I'm already here. You can't say no to that, can you?" He asked, a knocking on the front door making Yamato groan.

"Fine, fine, I'll be out in about five minutes." He hung up before Taichi could respond, the knocking seeming to stop at the promise of Yamato joining him. He took his time, nudging Gabumon awake and walking out of the apartment with the digimon, Taichi standing there with Agumon. He flashed Yamato a grin, holding up the car keys.

"I'm not letting you drive," Yamato yawned, Taichi arching an eyebrow.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked.

"Yesterday," he responded.

"Then I'm driving, no complaints." Taichi said, turning and heading down the stairs, the digimon exchanging glances but following their partners anyway. Yamato sat in the passanger seat of Taichi's car, grimacing as he glanced around.

"I'm surprised," he admitted finally.

"Why?" Taichi asked as he began to drive, heading in the direction of the onsen he knew about.

"Your car isn't a mess." Yamato responded.

"No, just my life is." Taichi said with a grin. Yamato watched the grin falter, his friend setting a determined look on his face, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. "How's school going for you?"

"Entrance exams were harder than expected but I'm keeping up with the work load a lot easier than expected. Yours?" Yamato asked, checking his pockets to make sure that he had everything he needed, something he should have done before getting into the car.

"Not bad, a lot more dull than I would have thought, but that's life I guess." He said with a frown, keeping his eyes on the road. "Look, I..."

"Want to talk about it?" Yamato questioned.

"What's happening with us?" Taichi asked finally, his gaze darting to Yamato before he returned his gaze to the road. Yamato let the question linger in the air as he thought about it, unable to come up with an aswer he liked.

"I don't know," he said finally with a shake of his head. "What do you want to happen with us?"

"After everything that happened with Mei..." he gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "Never mind, I...suppose it'll be fine."

"I'm here to listen, if that's what you want to talk about." Yamato responded, his voice tight. "Taichi-"

"I think I love you," Taichi said, cutting off whatever Yamato had been about to say. The blond glanced at his friend, watching the concentration as he stared down the road, driving. The silence lengthened between them, Yamato finally sighing.

"We're not going to make it to the onsen," he predicted, Taichi glancing at him with a frown. "We're going to pull off at the next exit and have a talk that we should have had months ago," he explained.

"Can't we do it at the onsen?" Taichi protested. "Please?" He added, softer this time. Yamato relented, letting the silence strain the rest of the car ride, actually looking forward to the hot springs that awaited them.


	5. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEY! Trigger warnings are as follows: Blood, death, mild gore?
> 
> Enjoy!

"What the hell?"

Yamato took a step back as he stared across the mess that was scattered about. His hands were curled into fists and he could feel the small dagger lodged in his chest. His gaze settled on the startled teenager, his hands raised in his defense.

"I was-" he began but Yamato aimed a shaking finger at him.

ti

"No," he said, with less force than he meant in his voice. "I thought-" He fell to his knees as the pain hit him, Taichi kneeling in front of him with a shaking hand resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do this." He whispered, closing his eyes and, when Yamato looked up to look at him, crying. He moved his hand back down to the dagger, swallowing hard. "They were going to kill her."

"I hate you," Yamato whispered, looking at the blade. He calculated the risks of removing it, seeing how badly Taichi's aim was off. They had been seeing each other secretly for months and now... "Was it all a lie?" He demanded, feeling his grip on reality start to slip.

Taichi moved, taking Yamato's cell phone and dialing a number. Yamato frowned, Taichi shaking his head as he moved the phone away from the air. "No, I love you." He whispered, placing it back to his ear. He couldn't tell who Taichi was calling, but he could feel his grip loosen as he coughed. The dagger felt like it was lodged into a rib, on the opposite side of his body, that had to be a good sign, right?

"Jou please, he's hurt badly."

Yamato's head snapped up when he heard the name, frowning as Taichi let the tears spill. "No, I don't know who hurt him. I-I think they were trying to kill him, but it's-no! I wouldn't do-okay, five minutes? What can I-hello?" Taichi dropped the phone, Yamato wincing when he heard the glass shattering.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way. But, I really didn't want to...I'm sorry Yamato, you have to understand. They were going to kill Hikari if I didn't." Taichi whispered, his voice shaking with each word.

Yamato opened his mouth to protest, grunting as the blade was removed from his side. Taichi pressed a hand to the wound, Yamato counting the seconds.

"I have to go now, next time....well, there won't be a next time. It'll be war between both sides, won't it?" Taichi asked softly, leaning down and stealing a kiss from Yamato. He closed his eyes, focusing on the touch of his lover as the darkness overtook him.

****

"Five years," Yamato said coldly, looking at the man across the desk. He frowned, tipping his head to the side as he studied Yamato.

"Do I know you?" He asked lazily. He didn't flinch when the dagger was embedded into the table, only looked at it with a casual glance. "You're not part of our group. Why do you have the dagger?"

"You shoved it through my side five years ago you piece of shit." Yamato responded, ripping it out of the desk. "And I think I'm going to return to the favor."

"Oh, you lived?" Taichi blinked at him, frowning. "I was sure the poison...I always forget to put the poison on the blade. Damn," he sighed. "Honestly, a scratch should have been enough to kill you. Can't you go away now?"

"No," Yamato responded, leveling the blade at Taichi's throat. "I want to know why you did it before I slit your throat and put it all to rest."

"You said yourself it's been five years. Why are you still going on about it now?" Taichi asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Obviously it didn't kill you, if you can wave that thing around in my face. I'm busy. How did you even get in here anyway? There should be-"

"Dead," Yamato grimaced. He pressed a hand to his face, letting out a laugh. "I suppose you forgot about my secret, huh?"

"Oh....oh shit," Taichi whispered, his eyes growing wide as the man gave him a slow, feral smile. "Those rumors were true?" He whispered.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't actually tell you." Yamato murmured, voice low as he stalked towards Taichi. "I want penance for the fact that you fucking tried to kill me after having sex with me Yagami, regardless the reasoning."

"Your doctor patched you up, obviously." Taichi said, his hands splayed on his desk. "They were going to kill Hikari if I didn't do something. They found out, it was the only way to get out of it."

"And yet, you somehow failed to poison a blade that would have put your biggest enemy at bay." Yamato said, lowering the blade and watching Taichi. "How....ironic,"

"I-" Taichi took a step back, watching the mad gleam in Yamato's eyes before his protests were cut short. Yamato vaulted onto the desk. the tip of the blade piercing Taichi's throat and sliding through easily, like a skilled man pressing a delicate kiss to their lover's neck. He ripped it to the side, grimacing at the blood that gushed forth, splattering both him and Taichi.

"And I still love you," he whispered, raising a hand to Taichi's cheek, listening to the gurgling of blood. "Did you know that a wolf will mate for life?" He dropped the blade on the desk, pressing his bloodied hand to his face and laughing, feeling deflated and without a sense of purpose as the blood congealed and the body cooled.


	6. Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a group was sent to explore a strange digital field that had appeared in Tokyo, become infected with an unknown virus, and flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may actually attempt to make this into a full fledged story once I'm done with my current multi-chapter story. It seems like a lot of fun.

"A virus?" Taichi stared blankly at Koushiro, watching the young man nod with a grimace on his face. He turned, looking at the third man that was strapped to the table, a mask covering his face. "What kind of virus are we talking about?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I haven't worked out all the details, but crossing back and forth between the digital barrier and our world has affected us in ways that I was unable to foresee. It is possible that-" Koushiro is cut off as Taichi moves him back, resting his hands on his shoulders.

"Is he going to...?" He frowned, Koushiro opening his mouth before closing it.

"His body is in a state of shock. It's hard to say if he will survive the changes or not..." Koushiro grimaced as Taichi dropped his hands.

"Changes?" He asked.

"Yes, but it involves more study. I'm going to have to do a diagnostic scan on all eight of us, actually. I'll see if Jou can take blood samples as well, see if this..." Koushiro trails off into something that Taichi can't comprehend. He turns his attention back to the blond that was unconscious and unable to breathe on his own.

***

"How do you feel?"

Yamato glanced up as he sat on the table, feeling his back creak. "How long have I been out?" He asked, his gaze sliding to Taichi.

"A week," Taichi explained, shaking his head. "There was...well, Koushiro is convinced you picked up a virus while exploring the digital field." He gestured, showing where the gate between the human world and the digital field flickered.

"I feel like I just got back from a mission." Yamato pressed a hand to his forehead, swallowing hard. "How did the higher ups react?"

"Koushiro hasn't told them yet." Taichi admitted. "It seems like all of us have picked up a virus from navigating the digital field, possibly by passing through the gate or not being careful on the other side. He and Jou have been working together to figure out exactly what happened...."

"Am I going to grow claws?" Yamato asked.

"Why claws?" Taichi asked curiously.

"I guess, I thought I was still in the digital field, but I suppose I would have been dreaming... Whatever you want to call it, I saw myself in a reflection. Except, it was this giant...white wolf with blue stripes. I mean, it looked pretty awesome, but I don't want to turn into one, ya know?" Yamato said.

"Maybe it means we'll get cool-" Taichi is cut off as Koushiro races into the room, gesturing towards the gate.

"Something happened, let's go!" He said.

"But-" Taichi began.

"If we don't go now, we're probably going to be wiped out by the people that sent us to check out the digital field. I can close the gate from the outside. But I, personally, really don't want to die because we discovered something we weren't supposed to." Koushiro said, breathing hard.

"Fine by me," Yamato responded, jumping off the table and taking Taichi's hand. "Together?" He asked.

"If it means we get cool super powers, together." He said with a grin, seeing the others grab a couple of things-mostly food, though Jou seemed to have tried to bring his entire medical station in a bag with him-before hurrying into the gate.

"Just like old times," Yamato responded. "Running from the cops and getting into trouble."

Taichi snorted, happily following the others into the gate. From the other side, they watched it shimmer, Koushiro closing his eyes and using his laptop to close it permently just as they saw parts of the lab blow up.

"Together," Taichi said, turning to face the digital field and take in a breath.


	7. Memory Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are lost in a storm, and you fear you will never be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a style change on this one! Written in second person. I hope you enjoy~~
> 
> Warning: Character deaths mentioned

You stare at the wall, feeling like you are lost in an ocean. You don't know what day it was, where you were-except a vague notion of hospital-, more importantly... Who were you?

You had been brought into the hospital after....well, you weren't sure what had happened. You had awoken to the beating of a heart monitor and a norse taking your vitals. When you awoke, she had been happy, maybe even excited? She explained there was an accident of some sort, with several victims-somewhere in the twenties, maybe she mentioned?-having been taking into the hospital.

A train had derailed, she had said in an almost detatched way, as if someone commenting on the weather without much interest. She had asked you your name and then...it was like trying to wade through water. She had frowned, then said it must be due to the trauma, then walked out of the room.

You sit in your bed, staring at nothing for another twenty minutes before you hear a hesitant knock. It's the nurse again, her face grave. You gesture for her to come on, and you think that whatever news she tells you, it wouldn't matter. You don't have memory of your previous life, but that look on her face...

She informs you that there was no identification in the clothing you had been wearing, and makes a comment on how odd it had been indeed. You just give her a frown and she shakes her head. For now, you were patient 203, as that was apparently your room number. You nod along to appease her and she turns on the TV, leaving you to marvel at the entertainment.

It was several hours later before she returned, setting a tray of food in front of you. She left several utensils and you glance at her, picking up the fork-you can remember the names of things and your muscle memory recalls eating with an object such as this or the chopsticks, but nothing else is available to you and you feel trapped.

She returns, almost surprised that you had finished eating. She opens her mouth to say something but then just shakes her head, taking the food away and leaving you to stare out the window-you had turned the tv off shortly after she turned it on, finding the mindless babbling strangely annoying-and get lost in the dark sea that is your mind.

It's two days before someone-other than the nurses and doctors-shows up at your door. You frown when you see the young man hesitate, his hair sticking up wildly as if he just got out of bed. You open your mouth, feeling your throat tighten. The muscles in your hand spasm and you feel him wrap his arms around you, whispering words that are lost.

You shake your head, hearing a name, is it really your name? When he pulls back-his hands are resting on your shoulders, the grip tight-he's asking you a question and all you can do is stare numbly at him. He asks you another question, but you slowly shake your head, looking down at your hands in your lap, unable to meet his hurtful gaze.

He's yelling at you after that, tears threatening to spill over as you catch his gaze once more. You open your mouth, biding a name-his name maybe?-to come out, but nothing comes. You turn away, unable to bear his gaze any longer. You close your hands into fists at your sides, feeling him remove his hands from your shoulders-you can see the roughness of his hands-and suddenly he has one of your hands in his. It feels just as rough as you had imagined when you had seen it.

He's saying something else once more, trying to explain, but it doesn't penetrate the fog. You see him grow frustrated before he promises you that he would be back. He would be back, and your heart is suddenly lighter. You feel as if there might be something in the dark sea to look forward to.

And, he does return, the next day. He has a photo album in hand and something else that you don't understand. He pulls a chair over to your bed, setting the album between both of you. He Tells you his name once more, and you nod. You can match the name to the man now, and you feel like you've found a harbor in the rolling waves, though you still remember nothing.

Through the album, you see pictures of a younger blond haired man that he tells you is your brother, who's name is Takeru. He points out other friends in the pictures, giving you names for each one. Jou, your medic friend who is doing research on experimental medicines in another place. Mimi, a model with the personality that could take down entire cities if she wanted to. Sora, the young up and coming fashion designer who does all of Mimi's clothing personally. Koushiro, a genius with computers and anything to do with digital code.

He speaks of the digital code like it's something that has great importance. You don't understand why, but you feel a pull inside of you, like it's meant to mean something.

He points to a picture of six others, standing arm in arm. The blond is your brother, Takeru. To Takeru's left is Taichi's own sister, Hikari, on Hikari's left is a young, stoic man named Iori. After Iori is Miyako, who Taichi claims that can match on par with Koushiro most of the time. To Miyako's left is a Ken, who was once a genius but gave it up, and at the end with hair just as big as Taichi's is someone he calls Daisuke.

He speaks fondly of the people, hesitating before flipping to the next page, grimacing. This one is darker and you almost want to ask who would take pictures at someone's wake. You glance at him and realize that it was the six smiling faces from the other page, the six kids-two who had been siblings even-and Taichi assures you that they would have wanted something to remember them by, that it was Hikari's wish to photograph it, even if it was a terrible event.

Taichi's hands tremble as he flipped to the next place. It was the first six of you together. Mimi, Sora, Koushiro, Taichi, Jou, and...you. You who is still lost amidst the swirling seas. You glance up as Taichi puts a hand on your cheek and it's only when he wipes away tears that you realize you had been crying at all.

He tells you that they had been coming home from-he told you but the words were lost to a crashing sound in your mind, preventing you from recalling what he said-and had gotten into an accident. Three of them dead on impact, two had died on the way to the hospital and, when they took Hikari off life support, she had lived for only two hours, asking Taichi to take the pictures, before passing. The six of you were celebrating their lives, though Taichi admits it had ended up with you all drunk and sobbing messes.

Six famous people sobbing in a bar over the deaths of their friends. It hadn't made it to the news that night, if only for the fact that the other patrons understood what you were going through. They agreed to keep it quiet. And it was quiet indeed.

The next couple of pages are blank, as if there had been no memories. Then you are greeted with the sight of wedding photos before the book is snapped shut, Taichi resting it on his lap. He's hesitant and he looks up at you, pulling his hand away from your cheek with a hasty apology.

You shake your head, reaching out your hand and resting it on his. It's quiet for the first time in what feels like years in your head when you touch his hand. He meets your gaze, saying your name and asking if you're still there. Slowly you shake your head, offering an apology of your own.

You see the smile in his eyes get destroyed but he's still smiling and you have to wonder how much more pain the man could accept before he left. After Taichi sorted out who you were-he had brought identification with him-you were moved to a nicer room, given better care. More time devoted to your case. Amnesia from head trauma. There was hope that you would regain your memories. But, when you were finally released from the hospital, you still hadn't gained anything.

Taichi told you of your old life, explained every little detail, answered any questions you had. Had you really been a rock star? The idea was ghastly to you but he had shown you several stage shows, some from as recent as three months ago, and it was indeed you. You asked if you two had lived together, he had said yes. When the hospital said they would release you, you had asked Taichi if you could return home.

Maybe that would have helped you regain your memories.

And he had agreed eagerly. Within a week, you were walking the old hallways, hallways that you once knew. You would trail your hand over a picture, staring at you and Taichi laughing so happily. You had learned that you two had gotten married two years after the six had died. Every year you would return to their graves and pay your respects. It was one of the few times that the six of you had always put time aside for.

The other was August first, which Taichi claimed held great significance, but you couldn't figure out why. You carried on in this way, apologizing silently to Taichi every moment you were unable to recall who he was. You reformed your life. You had enough money to not worry about it. Taichi's work kept you both well supplied, you didn't need to worry. You two were still married after all and he was devoting his time for you. He had even taken the season off of soccer just to make sure you were okay.

Your disappearance had panicked him, had made him worried that you would be the one to die next and you didn't want him to go through that again.

So, you stand in the rain, the sea raging beyond. Your old life had come and gone. You stand without memories, but, when you reach out, you know that there is an anchor to pull you back. You smile, crouching down and hold out your hand.

"Hello, I'm Ishida-Yagami Yamato. I fear that we have met before, but I suffered a terrible accident where I lost my memory. Taichi has been helping me regain it, even if I can never have what I once did. It's permenant, you see? But, I know who you are. And I've missed you, Tunomon."


	8. Switched Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little snap shots of switched partners first meeting and first evolving. Kinda, didn't know what to do with this one either. Whoops.

"Gabumon, right?" Taichi asked, kneeling in front of his partner with a smile. He held out his hand, the shy digimon looking up at the rather loud mouthed boy. He held out his own paw, glancing between his hand and paw before Taichi took it.

"Yes," the digimon said softly, turning his head ever so slightly in embarresment.

"We'll be great friends." Taichi said, bouncing on his heels, unable to sit still. "What do you like to eat?" He asked, Gabumon glancing away shyly.

***

"Hey, wait!" Yamato reached out to the orange digimon, stopping Agumon before he pounced on the food Yamato had made. "It's not just for you, bottomless pit you are." He commented.

"But I'm hungry," Agumon commented, turning to his partner. "And you made it. It smells delicious."

"Thanks," Yamato said with a sigh. "Just make sure everyone gets some before you come back for seconds, okay?" He said, handing the digimon a portion of the food. Agumon took it happily, nodding at Yamato before rushing off to let the others know that dinner was served. He settled back, running a hand through his hair and watching the other pairs come up and get food. He served them, seeing Taichi and Gabumon come up last.

"Thanks for cooking Yamato," Taichi said with a grin. "It smells great."

"It does," Gabumon nodded in agreement, watching Yamato curiously. Taichi smiled at Gabumon, watching the digimon take the food with a bow before he wandered off to go join the other digimon, listening to something they had to say.

"Man, he's polite." Yamato commented.

"Hey, is there something wrong with that?" Taichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

No, just an observation." Yamato said with a shake of his head.

"Uh huh," Taichi said, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks for cooking," he added.

"Not a problem," Yamato responded, watching him walk away.

***

"Leave him alone!" Taichi stepped in front of Gabumon, glaring at the digimon that had tried to attack. "We're not hurting anyone." He snapped, feeling Gabumon's paw curl into the fabric of his shirt.

He didn't move as the digimon came closer, preparing the attack. He stared it dead in the eyes, daring them to come forward before he was shoved out of the way, Gabumon bounding over him and taking the hit.

"Hey, no!" Taichi reached out, his fingers slipping through Gabumon's fur. "You're already hurt!" He cried, taking a step back as the digivice in his pocket began to glow. He took another step back, watching Gabumon evolve, the large wolf that appeared before him snarling and sending the now frightened digimon away without a problem.

"Thanks," Taichi breathed, watching as the wolf digimon, Garurumon, turned, pressing his muzzle into Taichi's chest.

"You were willing to take the attack for me, even when you didn't have to. Thank you," Garurumon breathed.

***

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Yamato yelled, taking a step closer. The fighting raged beyond where he and the other children were stuck. Garurumon and Togemon keeping the three enemy digimon at bay. "We're sitting ducks in here!"

"The others are too tired and hungry." Taichi snapped back, his eyes flashing protectively. He placed a finger on Yamato's chest, poking him. "What are we supposed to do?" He demanded.

"I don't know." Yamato responded, his voice wavering. "But we have to do something. Togemon and Garurumon can't hold them forever!"

"I can go," Agumon said, looking up at Yamato with wide, shining eyes. "I want to help fight."

"But-" Taichi tried to protest, Yamato turning to his partner.

"Thank you," he breathed, Agumon nodding and ducking past the two arguing boys, not looking back. He waved his arms, Yamato's heart nearly seizing when he saw how small Agumon looked compared to the attacking digimon. He gave him a shout of encourgement, glancing down when his digivice began to glow.

"Wow," he breathed, seeing Greymon take the field, the third adult digimon being enough to turn the tides and help send the other three on their way.


	9. Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, I will be better at managing lengths for one-shots.
> 
> This one is short, but enjoy!

"Wait, Taichi!"

The teenager glanced up when he heard his name, turning to look at Yamato with a raised eyebrow. "You look in a rush," he commented, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, well, there was something I wanted to ask you." Yamato responded, pausing to catch his breath.

"Something to ask me?" Taichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, unless now is a bad time?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No, I mean, I have to catch class in the next ten minutes. But now's not a bad time." He said with a shake of his head, curious as to what his friend could want.

"I want you to come to the show for the band this next weekend." Yamato said.

"This weekend?" Taichi asked with a frown. "I'm sorry, I can't there's..."

"What?" Yamato asked with a frown. "Why...not?"

"Well, see, I have to study for entrance exams if I want to-" Taichi began.

"Right, I forgot that entrance exams were in a couple of weeks. I..." Yamato forced a smile, glancing up at Taichi. "Good luck!" He said.

"I'm sorry," Taichi offered, watching Yamato shake his head.

"Nah, I understand." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'll make it to the next one, promise." Taichi said with a grin.

"Well, that's the thing. This show is actually going to be the last." Yamato explained.

"Eh? Is the band breaking up?" Taichi asked in surprise.

"Something like that," Yamato shrugged. "After this show, I'm going to be working towards my own goal. The others in the band understand. It was something we had been discussing before everything happened with..." He trailed off, shrugging. "The others have their own goals they want to work on. You know what they say, stardom is but a passing fancy."

"Wow, I can't believe that you..." Taichi frowned, glancing at Yamato. "You're serious, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah," Yamato said, offering him a strained smile.

"Sorry I can't make it," Taichi said, ignroing the knot of guilt forming in his stomach.

"It's fine," Yamato said with an easy smile. "The entrance exams are important. Good luck with studying!"

"Thanks," he said, turning and walking away. Yamato let his smile fall, his shoulders sagging as he watched Taichi walk away, feeling like he had lost something else entirely.


	10. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one-shot that could have a really interesting concept behind it. This would be fun.

Taichi wiped the blood off of his face, taking a step back as he watched the battle rage on. He was near the edges now, pushed back from the main fight. His unit was losing, losing ground, losing blood, losing hope. He swallowed, closing his eyes and letting out a low breath.

_"The battle before you is going to be terrible." The man cautioned, looking at Taichi with a frown on his face. "Are you sure that you are prepared for the horrors young man?"_

_Taichi grimaced, shaking his head slowly. "There is little that one can do to prepare for the horrors of battle. If one grows desensitized to the matter, they will make graver and graver mistakes. It is...hard to accept the mantle of a warrior if one does not understand that the path is harsh."_

_"And if someone in your unit dies?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow. Taichi opened his mouth, shutting it and slowly shaking his head._

_"We have to trust that we make it through." He commented, his hands folding in his lap. He was kneeling in front of the man, the words of death stinging him._

_"And what would you have on a team?" The man inquired, raising an eyebrow. "If you were to hand pick your warriors, that is."_

_"Love, courage, friendship, purity, sincerity, knowledge, hope, and light." Taichi responded, looking up at the man. "There are things that we can do to protect the people of our land. I would go into battle myself, if it meant protecting the others I care for. But I know that is not the case. We must all fight, together."_

_"You are wise, for one so young." The man commented, turning away from the boy. "Remember your words, the battle is brutal, there is little I can do to change that fact."_

_"I am aware," Taichi murmured._

_"Take knowledge, hope, love, and courage. That is the team you will work with." The man decided. "I will send them their orders and you will leave in the morning. May you tread with care."_

Taichi grimaced as his hand clenched into a fist, his eyes trained on the fight before him. He winced as he saw the symbol of hope knocked from the sky. He turned to find his own symbol of courage, disheartened as he saw him knocked down. He moved, raising his weapon and letting out a scream. The town behind them had fled, their job in keeping the enemy distracted over with.

He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth flood through him. "Retreat!" He cried, watching the four symbols turn at Taichi's command, the three humans struggling to throw off those that they were fighting.

"Need a hand?"

Taichi let out a harsh breath as a blade knocked the attacker out of the way, a blond haired man standing over Taichi. "You let yourself be distracted." He commented.

"Nah, I just wanted a pretty blond to come to my rescue." Taichi said, taking the offered hand up.

"Dude, stop hitting on my brother in the middle of a fight." Someone called from behind, Taichi glancing at Takeru with a grin.

"You're late Yamato," Taichi said, turning his attention back to the battle.

"You called for retreat, I believe I'm right on time to stop you from getting your ass handed to you." Yamato responded, Taichi's heart uplifting as he saw the others, the symbols take the field, the fight turning in their favor as the warriors they were fighting began to back down, afraid.

"Fine, but what do I owe you for this fine rescue?" Taichi asked.

"Hmm, what about dinner?" Yamato asked, Taichi grinning and grabbing Yamato, kissing him hard. He heard someone snort behind them as he turned his attention back to the battle field.

"You're on," he grinned.


	11. Scary Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not great at scary stories, so have this!

Taichi listened to the rain hit the tarp outside, grimacing as he glanced back at Yamato. "I think we're stuck in here for the time being." He commented.

"Who plans a camping trip without actually checking the weather?" Koushiro complained, huddled to the side of the tent.

"Taichi, the same one who suggested we go camping when we could have just gone to the digital world instead. Did you know that the digital world doesn't rain like this?" Jou said, shaking his head.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad." Takeru commented from where he was sitting. The tent was originally only meant for maybe three people max, but being as it was the only one with a tarp, the five guys had crammed into it to wait out the storm.

"You could have gotten a bigger tent." Jou added, glancing at Taichi.

"Hey now, it's my tent. YOu all were the ones that could have brought tents instead of deciding to sleep under the stars." Taichi protested.

"It was never my intent to sleep under the stars." Yamato said with a huff.

"Why is it so small?" Takeru sighed.

"It's meant for maybe three people. Not five teenage men trying to hide from water. Not to mention five digimon," Taichi said, glancing at the digimon sitting on their partner's laps, Agumon squashed next to Taichi.

"Well, we can make the most out of the situation." Yamato suggested. "We don't have room to play games but..."

"Let's tell scary stories." Koushiro suggested, Yamato letting out a defeated sigh and moving closer to Taichi, their hands briefly touching. Taichi glanced at him, raising an eyebrow as Takeru grinned.

"Can I go first?" He asked.

"Sure," the others agreed, the digimon leaning forward to listen to Takeru as he cleared his throat.

"The rain patters in a way that most would not understand, on days such as these. But, down in everyone's heart, they know what the rain once heralded. Long ago, in a time no longer known to man, the rain brought something known as the cleansing. The smell of earth after rain freshly fell, the act of knowing that there is something other out there. This story takes place as the rain falls," Takeru shifted his glance from side to side, making sure that he had everyone's attention.

"As the rain falls, there is something that creeps out of the soil of every yard. They yearn to be free, having once been buried long ago. It is a thing that thrives in rain, a creeping vine that will yank you down with a bang-"

Everyone jumped as there was a clap of thunder, Yamato's eye twitching as Takeru let out a laugh.

"The rain will grow the vines that drag you down. The vines have a mind of their own. They laugh, they smother, but they survive, even after the rain has gone, laying in way for the next victim." Takeru murmured, voice soft as he spoke.

"Maybe not scary stories," Taichi said after a moment, feeling Agumon tense beside him. "But-"

There's another thud and a crash, the boys frowning and looking at each other. Taichi, being closest to the exit, scrambled outside despite the rain, looking around the forested area. Agumon followed him, the digimon tipping his head to the side.

"This way," he said, his nose pointing towards the north, sniffing the air. Taichi took after the digimon, splashing water and mud as they ducked among the trees. He heard someone call his name, Yamato letting out a soft curse. Taichi lost sight of them, skidding to a halt as Agumon stopped in front of a fallen tree.

"Taichi, you're going to get sick-" Yamato called, catching up to him and shoving Taichi's jacket at him.

"We're alone...right?" Taichi asked softly, looking at the claw marks on the tree.

"Yeah," Yamato said with a frown. "At least, I wouldn't think that anyone else is here-"

"Pepper breath!" Agumon turned, his attack sizzling out in the rain as a deer ran past them. Yamato and Taichi exchanged glances, Taichi letting out a harsh laugh.

"Just...a deer," he said, his gaze darting back to the fallen tree. He took the jacket from Yamato, putting it on despite already being wet.

"We're all on edge." Yamato pointed out, taking Taichi's hand. "Maybe camping wasn't a great idea."

"Yeah, maybe." Taichi agreed before following him back, turning when he heard laughter. He pushed the idea out of his mind, following Yamato back to the tent, Agumon trailing behind him.


	12. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*

Taichi sat at the table, adjusting his tie as he waited for the meeting to begin. It was hardly nine in the morning, the meeting having been set for eight thirty but the people he was meeting with had been late, again. He let out a small sigh, glancing at his phone as Agumon fidgeted next to him.

"How much longer are we going to wait?" The digimon asked, Taichi glanced from his phone to his partner.

"They're already half an hour late..." The young man sighed, shaking his head. "I think they do this on purpose to see how much we're willing to put up with. But, we have to wait. This may be the only chance to talk to them again." Taichi explained, looking at the message that had appeared on his phone.

_Want to have dinner tonight?_

He smiled at the message, glancing up at the empty room before hitting respond.

_theyre making me wait again. but yeah, im up to it_

He hit send, glancing up when the door opened.

"Ah, Mr. Yagami, it's good to see that you are still here. We apologize for the wait..." The officials filed into the room, Taichi glancing at Agumon before he got down to business, putting forth his ideas in a relatively precise manner, the meeting going about as smoothly as a ship trying to sail sand.

****

Taichi let out a frustrated groan as he walked up to the door, raising his hand to knock. He felt Agumon tug on his pants, glancing down at the dinosaur.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to look behind him. He frowned when he saw a shadow flit from tree to tree, the person hiding their face. "Hey, you okay?" He turned, walking towards the child and holding up his hands to show he was unarmed.

The figure, Taichi could see ti was a child now, glanced at him, stepping forward and clearing their throat. "I...wanted to thank you." The child said, eyes darting from Taichi to Agumon.

"For what?" Taichi asked, watching as the child scuffed at the floor with the toe of their boot.

"For what you did," the child responded, looking up at Taichi. "Saving the world, showing that digimon aren't scary."

"Oh, that was nothing." Taichi said with a small laugh.

"It makes things easier for the future." The child insisted, meeting Taichi's gaze.

"Yeah, I suppose it does." He said with a smile. "Do you have a partner of your own?" He asked.

"No, but I will." The child smiled, glancing past Taichi and nodding before running off. Taichi frowned when the kid ran off, returning to Yamato's door and knocking on it.

"That was strange," he commented.

"I think that was you," Agumon said, glancing up at Taichi.

"Me?" Taichi asked with wide eyes. "How could that be me?"

"It looked like you." Agumon sniffed. "And smelled like you." He added.

"What, no way!" Taichi protested. "I was standing there the whole time. Besides, the kid was like, what, seven?" He asked.

"What kid?" Yamato asked, opening the door and frowning. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I've been stuck in a meeting all day that started late, went over the time we had, got dragged out, and I have Agumon insisting that the kid we just saw was me." Taichi said, throwing his arms around Yamato's shoulders, hugging him close. "But, I'm home now, so it doesn't matter."

"Did you lose your keys again?" Yamato asked with a sigh.

"Maybe," Taichi grinned, Yamato rolling his eyes but letting in his boyfriend, Gabumon glancing up from where he was reading one of Yamato's text books.

"To the future?" Yamato asked, handing Taichi a glass of wine. Taichi took it, nodding as they settled on the couch, sharing in a toast.

"The future," he agreed softly.


	13. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest and say that I've been writing these before the prompt day, because I know if I wait, they would have never got done. And this is going to be the return of the second person perspective!
> 
> Trigger warnings: Suicidal ideation, suicide mention, depression, self harm mention, past character death
> 
> Yeah, this...is not light hearted, whoops. I'm sorry about that.

Through years, you have felt like you were being pulled by an invisible string. You had dreams of a world where digital monsters walked the earth, where you had friends that would have your back no matter what. You often would wake up from these dreams, covered in sweat, and staring at the dark ceiling above you.

You're in your early twenties, and you know you did not have the magical adventures that often haunt your nightmares. You live with your father, your mother having passed when you were younger. That year had taken both your mother and your younger sister-though not in that order-from you, leaving you with a hollow shell of a father and too much pain to know what to do with.

You had been eleven at the time of their deaths. You didn't know then how your mother died, other than your father said she wouldn't wake up one morning. Later, you found out that it had been suicide, from the pain of losing a child she cared for, despite realizing that it would leave another child behind.

You push yourself up out of the bed, shuffling over to the wall and flipping on the lights. You live in a small apartment, courtesy of your job that you only had to pay bills. The air felt stale and, as you change into something clean, you glance at the cuts scattering down your arm. You roll the sleeves of your jacket down, shaking your head and moving like a zombie to make food, knowing that, while you weren't hungry, you should probably eat.

It had been this way since you had moved out. You lived day to day, yearning for sleep so you could slip into a world where digital monsters ran wild, where there was happiness and, most importantly to you, where you had friends that would never betray you.

The real world was dreary however. It dragged on you each day, and it sent you spiraling closer and closer to the same darkness that had overtaken your family. To this day, you could not say for sure if your father was alive or dead, having lost all contact with him when you moved out.

You head down to the store, running a hand through your hair as you recalled just how much money you had left. Enough to get food for week, which would make it to your next pay check-

You feel a shoulder ram into you, your gaze darting to the young man that had walked past. He turned, opening his mouth before shaking his head.

"You should watch where you're going." He commented, blue eyes cold as he stared at you.

"Maybe you should." You commented, hand curled into a fist. "I was to the side of sidewalk, you were the one that ran into me."

"Well, how brave of you." The man commented with a sneer. "Lousy dregs of society like you-"

You grit your teeth, throwing the first punch you had in a long time. It hit its mark, the man stumbling as your weight was thrown into it. While you didn't often get enough to eat, you still had a bit of muscle on you from playing sports in school. That had been your own crowning moment that you had never wanted to change. You had been good at sports. If you hadn't nearly failed your last year of school, you could have probably gone on to do something better with your life. But at that point, you hadn't cared.

"What the-" The man narrowed his eyes, meeting your gaze and you glare back at him, taking a step back.

"Are you going to apologize?" You ask, a cockiness in your voice that you didn't feel. You want to go back to bed, to disappear from this stranger's gaze. The back of your mind whispers that you know him. He was one of the people that haunted your dreams when you slept, one of the people that had been a friend.

"You're the one that hit me." The man commented, taking a step forward. "If anything, I think you should apologize to me." He snapped.

"Yamato!" You snap your head to the side when you hear a woman's voice, taking a step back as the red head comes down the street, waving at the blond that you had been arguing with mere seconds ago. "If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late." She said.

"Right, I'm going." Yamato-he really did look like an older version of the Yamato from your dreams-gave you a glare, turning to the woman. "Sorry, just had an...altercation."

"Does the name 'Gabumon' mean anything to you?" You ask, shoving your hands in the pockets of your jacket. You see Yamato give you an odd look before he slowly shook his head.

"Unless you read my brother's books, no, it doesn't." He commented, voice taking on the hint of iciness you had seen in his eyes.

"What happened to your face?" The woman asked, reaching up to see the bruise forming on Yamato's cheek. He pulled away, shaking his head.

"He ran into a fist," you comment, turning and continuing on the way to the store. You hear Yamato snort before he told the woman his side of the story, starting with how you rudely ran into him and refused to apologize, then ended up punching him in return. You only listened to see what he would say before you disappear inside the store, grabbing a basket and carefully deciding what you could get.

***

You were told, when you were younger and still believed in such things as fairy tales, that bonds could last throughout worlds, through life and death, and survive even when they should not have. That was what kept you alive during your childhood, you were sure of that. But now...

You stare at the reflection in the mirror, raising a hand and running it through your hair. It was your day off, a week since you had seen the young man that had seemed to have walked straight out of your dreams. Every time you went to work, you looked for him, in hopes that you would see him again. You wanted to talk to him, to maybe confirm that you weren't crazy.

But you hadn't seen him since. You turn your attention to the computer in front of you, plugging in the laptop and turning it on for the first time in nearly two years. You hardly used technology. You find yourself almost fearful of technology, though you can't quite understand why. The thought makes you cringe as you open the google search after the laptop took its time updating.

It's nearly four in the afternoon and you're still in pajamas. You often spend your days off like this, not bothering to leave the apartment unless you needed food, which you should actually get some more today,while you're thinking about it. You grimace, typing in the name that you didn't really want to know about.

Your surprised when the internet turned back results, listening one Ishida Yamato as the lead singer of a fairly successful band in Japan. You frown as you look at the photos, recalling how, in the dreams, he had given up his dream of becoming a musician to instead chase after the goal of going to space. You shake your head, letting out a small laugh before you start seeing if you could find the others, the search only turning up Mimi and Sora, each woman with her own successful career.

It's another week before you run into Yamato again. This time, you're at the store, debating over if you could afford to splurge on chocolate, when you hear his voice and another man's, their laughter penetrating what little peace you could have claimed. You decide to go with the chocolate, putting it in your basket and turning to avoid his gaze.

"Hey, you're the guy that punched me." Yamato comments, and you grimace, turning to look at him.

"And you're the guy that rudely ran into me and blamed on me." You retort back, looking at how disheveled the blonde was for it being only the afternoon. "You look like shit."

"Not even on first name basis and you're already mocking my appearance, you really are the rude one." He commented. "But, at least I don't look like I crawled out of bed and never got changed."

"That's because I didn't." You reply. You didn't care about running for groceries in your pajamas. Besides, they were your comfort clothes.

"What a menace to society." The man said, though you could see the teasing in his eyes. "So, what brings you here?"

"Food," Taichi said, holding up his basket. "Isn't that what someone usually comes to a store like this for?"

"You seriously can't be eating junk like that." Yamato responded, catching a glance at the basket. "That's unhealthy."

"I make due. Besides, I don't even know you." You point out, your gaze sliding to the other man who looked so similar to Yamato.

"Yamato," he said, sticking out his hand. You glance down at it, taking it slowly.

"Taichi," you respond with a grimace, pulling your hand away as quickly as you could. You had felt electricity jolt up your hand when you had touched him. That was a thought that you didn't want to explore any time soon. You had heard stories of soulmates connected through reincarnated lives that would be able to recognize each other, no matter what.

"I feel like I know you." Yamato said, crossing his arms over his chest in thought.

"Nope, hardly leave my home beyond work." You say with a shake of your head. "Sorry, can't help you there."

"Yamato, we'll be late if you linger any longer." The other blonde said, Yamato rolling his eyes.

"Be right there Takeru." He said, turning his gaze to you. You meet his gaze, shaking your head slowly as he pulled a card out of his wallet. "I think you and I could be good friends. Message me sometime." He suggested.

"Thanks," you say, taking the card and letting out a sigh. You shove it in the pocket of your jacket, feeling Yamato catch your wrist.

"Whatever happened to you Taichi, you didn't deserve it. Our bonds are stronger than anything." He murmured, stepping into your space and staring into your eyes.

You close your eyes to cut the contact, feeling his hand let go of you. You wait for five heart beats before opening your eyes again, finding yourself alone in the store, neither blond anywhere in sight.


	14. Freebie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, for the freebie, was taken out of a fic I had started writing, but never actually finished. I still really like this story, but probably won't finish it, so have this neat segment!
> 
> Second person strikes once more! Thank you for joining me in this Taiyama week. I had a lot of fun participating.

"Garuru, come on, it's time to get up." You murmur, shaking the wolf's shoulder.

"Are you sure that you should be doing this?" Takeru asks, eyeing the wolf. "What if he gets angry?"

"He won't be angry. He said that were leaving at sunrise, and now he's not up. We either get him up, or we walk. It would be about a two day walk. The others will be upset if you are still here when they wake up. GARURU!" You shove the wolf's shoulder once more, voice loud.

"What?" The wolf snaps, opening an eye. "Ah, fuck, let's get going then." The wolf gets to his feet, the three of you leaving the cave. You and Takeru get on his back, the wolf taking off. Takeru grips at the fur in front of him and you lean back, enjoying the wind through your hair.

"Here,"

Garuru stops shortly after where you had found Takeru in the clearing.

"How much further is to your home?" You ask when Garuru lays down in the clearing, letting you off. You watch as Takeru offers you a shrug.

"I got lost, so I don't know." He says and you feel your eyebrow twitch. Already, you're walking into the forest. You're wearing ill fitting clothing, the only you could find in the cave village that was passable for what you were planning on doing.

"You....right." You say, taking a breath and smelling the air. You wish you had the pelt Garuru made you, or that you weren't venturing into the unknown. You glance backwards to the clearing, beginning to take a straighter path based on smells.

"Where are we headed?" Takeru asks after an hour of walking. You glance back at him, slowing your pace when you notice just how tired he looks.

"Back to the human...what word would you use?" You ask.

"Town," Takeru supplies. "But this doesn't look like any way I came."

You glance at him, taking a deeper smell of the surrounding areas. It smells strongly of Takeru and you study him from the corner of your eye. "You're limping, is your ankle okay?" You ask after a moment.

"Er, what?" He asks, glancing down. You pause, kneeling to look at the ankle.

"May I?" You ask, holding your hand out. When he nods his permission, you touch it, feeling the swelling and pressing down on it. you hear him let out a small gasp and your gaze darts up to him. "If it was hurting, why didn't you tell me?" You ask.

"I didn't want to slow you down." He says, his gaze sliding away from you.

"I can carry you," you say, moving to offer him your back. "Climb on,"

Takeru huffs a sigh but clambers onto your back and you feel his hands wrap around your neck. You stand up, adjusting his weight and continuing on.

"Am I really going to get to see you after this?" Takeru asks.

"Hmm?" You frown. "If that's what the council wants me to do, then I will uphold their wishes." You say with a shrug. "They want me to keep an eye on you, meet up with you once a month. I'll do it."

"Why?" He asks and you take a moment, smelling the air to judge the best path, correcting your course.

"Because they're my family. I wouldn't disobey them." You shrug. "They are all I have."

"You're human," Takeru points out.

"I have been raised by the mythic wolves since I am old enough to remember. They are more my family than whatever family I had when I was abandoned. This way," you shift into a jog, feeling Takeru's grip tighten. "Do you care for your family?"

"Yes," he says finally.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for them?" You ask.

"There are things, but that's more moral issues than... I suppose what you mean is no, there is nothing I would not do for them, as long as they do not go against my morals." Takeru says.

You frown, shaking your head. "I kill for the pack. I kill those that would kill us in turn. There are things I do that humans would do, if they were put in the situations that I am in. Everything I do, I do for the pack. Even if it means checking up on you once a month."

"I..." He frowns, shaking his head. "I guess?" He says, sounding more of a question than anything.

"You wouldn't understand unless you were placed in the same situation that I was in. Just let it be." You suggest, glancing up when you hear footsteps. You turn your body, heading towards the voice.

"Takeru!"

You wince as an assortment of smells that hit you when you step into a clearing. Up ahead, you can see the cabin. It makes you nauseous when you see someone turn to look at you.

"TAKERU!" The teenager says and you kneel down to let him off.

"Get your ankle looked at." You suggest, shoving your hands in your pockets and standing up once Takeru is down. He grimaces as he sets weight on his ankle, watching you.

"Come meet my family," he suggests, turning his attention to the other teenager. "Hikari," he says, nodding at the figure.

"Where have you been?" Hikari demands, gaze landing on you. "And who is this?"

"I-" Takeru begins.

"My family and I found him wandering in the woods. We let him stay with us last night, and I brought him back home." You say, shooting Takeru a glance. "You may want to get his ankle looked at. It seems to be sprained,"

"And who are you?" Hikari asks and you meet the figures gaze.

"Yamato," you say after a moment. "I'll be back later to check up on him." You say.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Hikari suggests and Takeru gives the other a look of disbelief.

"I'm sure my father is waiting for me." You say, shaking your head. "I should be headed back sooner rather than later."

"But you were so nice as to keep an eye out for Takeru. Surely your father will be okay with you being late?" Hikari asks. "And it's almost dark, there are wolves out there."

"No, really, I'll be okay." You say and Takeru grins at you.

"Yes, you and your family were so kind as to host me for the night, please stay with us tonight." Takeru says. "It's nearly night fall as it is, surely your parents wouldn't want you wandering around after dark in the woods?"

"I heard wolves last night too," Hikari says.

"Fine, just...give me a moment." You say, stepping backwards.

"Hikari, have you-fuck, you look like shit Takeru." You freeze when you hear a third voice, glancing over your shoulder to see a dark haired teenager coming out of the woods. "I'm glad you're back." He adds, resting a hand on Takeru's shoulder.

You take another step back, turning and running into the woods. You take a breath, scrambling up a tree and cupping your hands around your mouth and let out a single howl. 'I'll be back come morning' was the meaning. You tilt your head, straining to hear a response and smile when you hear Garuru's wailing return. 'Be safe, I'll be here.'

You scramble down the tree, shoving your hands in the pockets of the pants and return to the three startled teenagers. "Yeah, I guess the wolves are active tonight..." You hear another answering call to Garuru's call and roll your eyes. You see Takeru stare you down and you offer him a shrug.

"His ankle may be sprained, so you might want to... I don't know, keep him off it?" You suggest and Takeru glowers at you.

"Come on, we'll go inside and you can meet our parents." Hikari suggests, waving you in.

"You're....all related?" You ask.

"My father and their mother got married about two years ago." Takeru says and you hesitantly follow them into the house. It smells weird and you wonder, briefly, if you would be used to the smell if you had grown up with humans. The thought is put out of your mind when you hear more howls, someone signaling that food had been caught.

"They sound angry," Hiakri says, the other teenager glancing out the window.

"Maybe they're looking for human siblings to eat." He grins.

"They caught prey," you mutter, glancing at the door as Takeru shut it behind him. He's leaning against the wall and you see his face going pale. You flinch when the lights flick on, looking at them.

"Never see light before?" The teenager asks and you shrug.

"My family and I live a....simple life. Nothing fancy," you say with a shrug. "And really, I'll be okay to go home after dark."

"Not with how hungry the wolves sound." Hikari says. "This is my older brother, Taichi," they add, gesturing to Taichi.

"Nice to meet you, what's your name?" Taichi asks.

"Yamato," you say after a moment.

"Takeru," you shift when you hear a woman's voice, glancing as she comes out of the back. "Good to see that you are back home. What happened to you?"

"I got lost in the woods and Yamato here helped me." Takeru says, sitting down in a chair. You glance around the room, wondering what everything was.

"I see, what do we owe you for taking such good care of my son?" The woman asks and you glance up at her, shaking your head.

"Just making sure that he got home okay." You say with what you hoped was a polite smile.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" She asks.

"Taichi and Hikari invited him to stay the night. He lives deeper in the woods and the wolves are on the prowl." Takeru says, adjusting himself to prop his leg up on another chair.

"How...nice of them," She says, glancing at the other two children. "I'll have dinner out soon. Do you have any food restrictions Yamato?"

"No, I don't." You say, taking a deep breath and nearly gagging when you smell something rotten. You plaster on another smile, taking a seat.

"You can relax ya know." Taichi says, glancing at you and you shrug. "It's like you've never been in a kitchen before." He jokes.

"We do a lot of cooking over camp fires." You say, glancing at Takeru.

"You can share my room tonight," Takeru says. "Hey, you two, why don't you see if your mom needs help?"

"Are you just trying to get alone with your mysterious rescuer?" Taichi jokes.

"Maybe," Takeru says, sticking out his tongue and you follow the back and forth. Taichi holds up his hands, relenting and Hikari follows him. You hear a door shut and turn to look at Takeru.

"You've never been in a house before, have you?" He asks.

"I was abandoned by my parents." You say flatly. "If I did live in a house, I don't remember it."

"How old were you?" He asks.

"Three or four," you say after a moment. "I've been with the wolves for...thirteen full seasons now."

"Thirteen years?" He translates and you mentally sigh but nod. "I can tell them that you left, if you want me to. I doubt they'll be upset that you did. They can't really be anyway."

"They're you're pack." You say with a shrug. "They want repay me for what I did, let them. Garuru knows I will home tomorrow morning."

"Is he...okay with that?" Takeru asks.

"They need to get used to my presence." You say with a shrug. "He needs to get used to my not being there for a day or so, if this is to be the arrangement."

"I...see," he says after a moment. "Do you find this as an annoyance?"

"Yes," you say simply, glancing around the house. "I have never been in such...strange confinements."

"I'm sure human beds will be a delight then." Taichi says, coming back into the room.

"Have you been listening this entire time?" Takeru demands.

"Nope," Taichi says, raising his hands when he sees the glare that you give him. "Just the very last bit, I swear."

"Good," you mutter, glancing at the table and tracing wood patterns idly.

"So....do you actually live in the woods?" Taichi asks, sitting across from you.

"Yeah," you say slowly. "It's a peaceful life." You lie.

"Where do you get food?" He asks.

"Hunting, mostly, we have a garden as well." You say with a shrug. You see Hikari join you after a moment and you shift, trying to think of them as some of the younger pups you were sometimes in charge of keeping an eye on. The thought makes you chuckle, and you can't really picture them being part of the pack.

"Do you ever go into town?" Taichi asks.

"No, but I will be stopping by to keep an eye on Takeru," you say with a shrug. "I would hate for him to get lose in the woods again."

"I wouldn't do it again." Takeru grumbles and you see Taichi roll his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you do it on purpose." He comments and Hikari sighs.

"Sometimes they fight like cats and dogs. You have to pardon Taichi's rude attitude. We're still adjusting to living together." Hikari says, flashing you a smile. "I do appreciate the help for bringing Takeru home. Perhaps we can offer your family something?"

"No, that's okay." You say, closing your mouth when the woman brings out several dishes. "Taichi, will you set the table please?" She asks and the boy gets up, doing as asked. "I want to thank you again for taking care of Takeru last night." The woman says. "I've heard such terrible rumors about the wolves in the area. I was afraid he had gotten hurt."

"The wolves aren't an issue if you don't hurt them first." You say, glancing over at her. "Just...make sure you stay clear of their territory boundaries. You're pretty near one of the boundaries. I can...mark out the area, if you think that would be helpful?"

"That would be nice." The woman says, Taichi setting plates down in front of everyone. You look at the plates, glancing at Takeru. He offers you half shrug, hiding a smile behind his face as the woman dished up food for everyone. You take a moment to watch them eat, picking up the utensils and slowly eating.


End file.
